fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drużyna Natsu
|previous affiliation = |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywna |leader = |members = Natsu Dragneel Lucy Heartfilia Happy Erza Scarlet Gray Fullbuster Wendy Marvell Carla |temporary members = Elfman Strauss Warren Rocko Juvia Lockser Imitatia (jako Michelle Lobster) |former members = |manga debut = Rozdział 4 |anime debut = Odcinek 3 |image gallery = yes }} Drużyna Natsu — to główni bohaterowie serii Fairy Tail. Powstanie thumb|left|Formacja Drużyny NatsuDrużyna Natsu powstała z inicjatywy, Plue, jednego z Gwiezdnych Duchów Lucy. To on wpadł na pomysł i przekazał go Natsu, a ten doszedł do wniosku, że jest on świetny. Początkowo miała to być jednorazowa kwestia - wykonać misję Daybrak, ale Natsu, Lucy i Happy, tak przypadli sobie do gustu, że drużyna nie tylko istnieje, ale powoli zaczyna wyrabiać sobie opinię "Najsilniejszej Drużyny w Fairy Tail". Założyciele * Natsu Dragneel * Happy * Lucy Heartfilia Misje Zatrzymać Borę! Nie jest to misja sama w sobie, ponieważ nie została zlecona. Jednakże Natsu i Happy powstrzymują Borę przed porwaniem Lucy i innych dziewcząt do niewoli. Przeciwnicy: * Bora Dołącza się: * Nikt Zniszczyć książkę pt. Daybreak! Misja polegała na zniszczeniu książki Daybreak i była warta 2 mln klejnotów. Misja zakończona sukcesem, jednakże drużyna nie otrzymała nagrody, ponieważ książka nie została zniszczona. Przeciwnicy: * Książę Everlue Dołącza się: * Lucy Heartfilia Zatrzymać Eisenwald! Erza formuje nową Drużynę, by zatrzymać poczynania Mrocznej Gildii, Eisenwald. Przeciwnicy: * Gildia Eisenwald * Lullaby Dołącza się: * Gray Fullbuster * Erza Scarlet Przeklęta Wyspa! Natsu i Happy kradną zadanie Klasy "S". Wyruszają z Lucy na Galunę, by zdjąć klątwę z mieszkańców. Erza i Gray próbują im przeszkodzić. Przeciwnicy: * Lyon Bastia i jego drużyna * Deliora * Ultear (jako Zalty) Dołącza się: * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster Wojna z Phantom Lordem Inna gildia rozpoczyna wojnę z Fairy Tail. Drużyna Natsu zostaje zatwierdzona w stałym 5 osobowym składzie. Przeciwnicy: * Phantom Lord Dołącza się: * Całe Fairy Tail (czasowo) Pomoc Dla Teatru Drużyna Magów staje się Drużyną Aktorów i stara się ocalić Teatr w Oshibanie. Przeciwnicy: * Brak Dołącza się: * Właściciel teatru (czasowo) Zatrzymać Złodziei Drużyna pokonuje lokalną grupę złodziei. A później wybiera się do lokalnego spa. Przeciwnicy: * Grupa złodziei Dołącza się: * Nikt Zatrzymać Jellala Drużyna Natsu rusza do Wieży Niebios, by pokonać dawnego przyjaciela Erzy, Jellala. Przeciwnicy: * Jellal Fernandes * zabójcy z gildii Martwej Głowy Caucusa Dołącza się: * Juvia Loxar (czasowo) * Millianna (czasowo) * Simon (czasowo) * Wally Buchanan (czasowo) * Shô (czasowo) Zatrzymać Laxusa Laxus próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad Fairy Tail, Natsu i Gajeel ruszają by go pokonać. Przeciwnicy: * Laxus Dreyar * Gromowładni Bogowie Dołącza się: * Całe Fairy Tail (czasowo) Zatrzymać Oracion Seis Drużyna Natsu rusza, by pokonać jednego z członków Sojuszu Balam, razem z innymi gildiami tworzą Light Team. Przeciwnicy: * Oracion Seis Dołącza się: * Wysłannicy Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter (razem z Drużyną Natsu tworzą Drużyne Światła). Uratujcie Gildię Drużyna Natsu rusza do równoległego świata, by uratować Fairy Tail. Przeciwnicy: * Faust Dołącza się: * Wendy Marvell * Charle * Lucy Ashley (czasowo) * Natsu Dragion (czasowo) * Mystogan (czasowo) * Exceed (czasowo) * Pantherlily (czasowo) * Coco (czasowo) * Fairy Tail (Edolas) (czasowo) * Gajeel Redfox (czasowo) Pokonajcie Grimoire Heart Drużyna Natsu wraz z większością Fairy Tail znajduje się na wyspie Tenrou na egzamin na maga rangi "S". W najmniej spodziewanej chwili, pojawiają się nieproszeni goście z Grimoire Heart i zaczyna się "polowanie na wróżki". Przeciwnicy: * Hades * Bluenote Stinger * Kawazu * Yomazu * Zeref (czasowo) * Acnologia (czasowo) Siedmiu Jeźdźców Gehenny: * Azuma * Urtear * Zancrow * Meredy * Capricorn * Rustyrose * Kain Hikaru Dołączają się: * Makarov (czasowo) * Gildarts Clive (czasowo) * Cana Alberona (czasowo) * Freed Justine (czasowo) * Mirajane (czasowo) * Bickslow (czasowo) * Doranbolt/Mest Gryder (czasowo) * Levy McGarden (czasowo) * Gajeel Redfox (czasowo) * Lisanna (czasowo) * Laxus Dreyar (czasowo) Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Drużyny Kategoria:Nieoficjalne Nazwy Artykułów Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania